A Degrassi Christmas Carol
by Nej324
Summary: This is the famous story by Charles Dickens Degrassi style. The main character is Jay, it takes place after Secrets and it contains Spoilers! Please read and review.
1. He's Back

Disclaimer- I dont own Degrassi or a Christmas Carol!

In this story Jay and Darcy are brother and sister. They aren't in the actual show but I needed Jay to have a sister and I heard some rumors that he and Darcy may be. This story also takes place after Secrets and it does contain spoilers! So Enjoy and please review

Jay Hogart walked swiftly down the halls of Degrassi. It was the last day of school before Christmas break and everybody was so _chipper_ and _happy_. He made his way to his locker and quickly opened and grabbed his book bag. He turned around and seen Alex and Paige giggling about something. He rolled his eyes and walked the opposite way. Alex dumped him the day after she found out about what was going down in the ravine. First she decided to run for school president, fine he supported her, then she became all buddy buddy with Paige and he still didn't mind but ever since that psycho Rick decide to make Degrassi the crime scene of the year she has been acting all weird so he hooked with a few other girls they could have worked through it. But whatever he wasn't going to sit here and sulk about some girl.

He finally reached the MI lab; he walked in and found his seat. He hated school but Hatzilakos was already keeping a close eye on him. Jay knew everybody thought that he was the mastermind behind the prank- and he was. Spinner and Alex had already confessed and both got a month's suspension and 6 months of community service. Why should he have to scrap gum off the bottom of desks because Rick was crazy? He watched the doorway as Emma Nelson walked in, he looked around and noticed that there weren't any seats besides the one right next to him. As she looked around the room for a seat, Jay took the gum out of his mouth and put it on the chair. She came over annoyed that she had to sit there. Jay smiled at her. Throughout the whole class he kept staring at her, she had no idea what was going on. The bell rang and everybody got up and left, Jay kept a close eye on Emma as she walked out of the room so confident, he couldn't help but follow her. She walked through the hall as kids behind her pointed and laughed at the huge spot of gum on her butt. Jay was almost knocked over as Manny walked passed him. She finally reached Emma and whispered something into her ear. As Manny leaned back Emma's confident expression turned into sheer embarrassment as she ran into the girl's washroom Jay smiled in satisfaction.

By the end of the day Jay was exhausted being the school bully was a tough job but someone had to do it right. He got into his civic and looked back to see if anyone was behind him before backing out. And of course there was Emma; she had a sweatshirt tied around her waist.

"Hey cause girl want to move" she rolled her eyes and moved onto the sidewalk. He pulled out of the spot and shouted "Nice Jeans" before pulling away.

Jay woke up the next morning and rolled out of bed. His room was pretty bare it just had a bed, a small dresser in the corner and a desk with some CD's and a stereo on it. He looked out the window at the newly fallen snow. He jumped at the knock at his door, he opened it a little to see who was standing there. It was his sister Darcy she was wearing a short skirt and a tight sweater.

"Can you drive me to the Dot?" she asked sweetly

"Um yea but first go in your room and change, its twenty degrees outside there is no reason you should be half naked." She rolled her eyes but went and did what he said. He loved easy chicks but he wasn't going to let his sister become the next Amy.

Twenty minutes later Jay honked the car horn and Darcy ran out.

"Come on" he yelled at her. She jogged to the car and got in.

"So why do you need to go to the Dot for?"

"I am meeting someone."

"Who"

"Don't worry it's not a guy…her name is Emma, she is tutoring me."

"On Christmas eve"

"Yeah…it was her idea and I don't have anywhere to go so I'm studying.

"Ok have fun." He said sarcastically as they pulled up in front of the dot, Darcy rolled her eyes and got out. He couldn't believe that Emma didn't have some perfect family Christmas Eve dinner to go to.

_BAM _something hit the back of Jays car. He got out ready to fight but seen Towerz standing in the middle of the street cracking up. Jay picked up some snow and threw it at him.

"Aww Jay did I hurt your car?" he teased him

"Not as much as I'm going to hurt you."

"Oh I am shaking. But seriously what are you doing tonight."

"Nothing probably just chill at home with Darcy"

"No way it's Christmas Eve and my mom wants you and Darcy to come over."

"Thanks Tow but I don't think so you know how much I hate Christmas."

"Fine, fine but I just want you to know you're breaking my moms heart."

"Just tell her we already had plans." Jay asked and Towerz agreed. Jay appreciated the offer he really did but he wasn't about to become someone's charity case.

Jay walked into his house later that night; he opened the refrigerator and made a sandwich. He was alone Darcy went to Emma's house and god only knows were his parents were. The house was cold and jay heard a strange noise, he cautiously looked around the room but there was nothing there. He went back to making his sandwich and heard the noise again. He began to look around the house but still there was nothing. He got his food and went in his room and ate quietly. Suddenly the door flew open and jay jumped back.

"Darcy is that you. Darcy" he yelled but no one answered. Then a figure walked trough the door at first he didn't recognize who it was but than he realized it was.

"Rick…aren't you aren't you dead."

"I am…I came here to warn you."

"Warn me I must be dreaming this is crazy"

"You're not dreaming…I came to help you"

"Why would you come to help me I made your like a living hell."

"I came to help you because you needed my help the most. You need to change or you will…"

"I will what."

"You'll see all in good time…tonight you will be visited by 3 ghosts. Each will show you about yourself Past, Present and Future. The first will come at the stroke of 1:00 and the others will soon follow." Jay was token back he closed his eyes to think and when he reopened them Rick was gone no sign left of him being there. Jay knew that this had to be some sick dream.


	2. A Forgotten Past

Hey guys thanks for the fantastic reviews. So here is Chapter 2, Anything that Jay is watching is in italics...hope you like it! 

Jay alarm clock woke him up he looked at it 1:00 am, he rolled over and seen Mr. Ratich sitting on the desk chair. Jumping out of bed he yelled.

"Ratich what the hell are you doing in my house."

"I am not Mr. Ratich" he answered in a whisper

"Then who…what are you"

"I am the ghost of Christmas past."

"What past" he asked confused

"Your with me its time to go." Jay stood there, he couldn't move even if he wanted to the ghost made his way toward him and took his hand and lead him out the window. They walked down a long empty road and finally made it to their destination. Jay looked around. They stood in front of a small white house.

"This is…I use to live here."

"Yes come on." The ghost motion toward the door, Jay followed him into the door. _The house was warm and cozy. There was a huge tree and young boy and girl decorating it._

"_Darcy, Jason" his mother called from the kitchen appearing through in the doorway with a tray of cookies the two kids ran to her._

"We were so happy everything was perfect." He told the ghost. _He turn around as the door flew open and his father walked through the door, he was angry._

"_Paula what the hell is going on in here, why aren't these kids asleep." He screamed_

"_It's only 5:00" she responded timidly _

"_What are you answering me back" he raised his arm to hit her and Jay ran in the middle of them._

"They can't see you; this is only a shadow of things that already happened you can't stop him." The ghost explained. _Jay moved out of the way and watched his dad hit his mom._

"Can we go? I don't want to see anymore" Jay asked the ghost as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"You have to watch." The ghost told him

_His father then went to the tree and knocked it on the floor and kicked it. Jay noticed that they younger version of him was curled up under the table protecting Darcy while tears streamed down his face._

"That was the last time we ever had Christmas." The ghost motioned his hand for them to leave. They walked back down the deserted road and made their way to the ravine. Jay's Civic was parked in the middle of the snow. He and the ghost made their way in front of the car. _Jay watched as he placed a gold locket around Alex's neck._

"Last Christmas, I had to steal 3 DVD players to afford that…but it was worth it. I never had seen Alex so happy. But she knew all I could think about was E-" he stopped himself and turned to the ghost. "I know what happens next I really don't want to watch anymore."

"You must."

"No take me home." Jay begged but the ghost still refused. _He watched as he and Alex got into an argument. She got out of the car and walked toward the street. Jay ran after her and tried to calm her down but she wouldn't listen to him and then he grabbed shoulder she began to yell at him, he now had both hands on her shoulders.He pleaded with her, while she struggled to get away from him. He finally pushed her back hard and she fell into the snow. He took a large step backward and buried his head in his hands._

"She didn't talk to me for a month…she made me so angry, I dint even mean topush her…I'll never be like him. Take me back." He yelled, the ghost finally agreed.


	3. Consequences

Thanks soooo muchh for the fantastic reviews, they are truly appreciated. Here the next chapter hope you like it!! 

Once again Jay's alarm clock awoke him 2:00 a.m. He looked around the room, no one was there. He listened closely and heard music playing from the living room. He got up and cautiously walked toward it.

"Jimmy" he asked confused seeing an exact replica of Degrassi resident sports hero standing in the middle of the room.

"No, Ghost of Christmas present. Jimmy can't walk remember." Jay dropped his head. "Come and touch my robe." Jay did as told

As soon as he touched it and the room disappeared they were now standing in front of Degrassi. The ghost lead jay into the school and to Alex's locker she was standing there looking through it. She pulled out a small bag and sat down on the floor; she slowly removed the small gold locket from the bag and opened it she ran her finger over the picture of her and Jay a few tears rolled down her cheeks, she then through it across the hall. Paige opened the door to the hallway and walked up to Alex, when Alex noticed her she wiped the tears off her face and stood up.

"Hey hun what's the matter" Paige asked

"Nothing .....I found the shirt." Alex quickly responded handing Paige a shirt she took out if her locker. Paige looked at the floor and noticed the locket she went over and picked it up.

"Wow this is so pretty looks like someone lost it." she said holding it out for Alex to see it, Alex went to grab it from her but Paige jerked her hand back and opened it "oh, its yours.....don't worry about it sweetie he is so not worth your tears." she handed the locket back to Alex.

"You know what your right." Alex put the locket back in the bag and threw it in the nearby garbage. The two girls walked down the hall and the ghost and Jay followed.

"I wonder what he is doing today." Alex asked softly

"Alex stop feeling sorry for him....you shouldn't feel sorry for him."

"But I do, I couldn't stay angry with him even if I tried."

"He cheated on you with your best friend, he gave you gonorrhea he doesn't deserve your sympathy Alex, he doesn't deserve anything."

"Well he does deserve one thing..." Paige gave her a look "…someone should burn all his precious hats." she joked

"And all those hideous sunglasses" Paige added as the two girls laughed. Jay stopped walking and turned to the ghost.

"Well that was fun...where to next?" the ghost motioned toward for Jay to once again grab his robe as Jay did the walls around them disappeared and they wound up in front of Emma house.

"What are we doing at Green peace's house?" Jay asked

"You'll see." they walked in the front door of the house. Emma was playing with Jack and Angie on the floor, Joey, Caitlin, Snake and Spike were all sitting at the dining room table. Jay looked around at all the pictures of Emma. The door suddenly opened up behind him and Craig, Ashley and Jimmy came in. Jay noticed Jimmy's wheelchair and turned his head away quickly.

"It amazing how gorgeous he is." the ghost joked pointing to Jimmy

"Why did you bring me here" Jay asked again the ghost nodded toward Emma, Jay watched her get up and go into the kitchen. Before Jay knew it the ghost placed his hand on Jay shoulder and they were downstairs in Emma's bedroom, she was curled up on the bed crying.

"What's her problem." he asked the ghost

"She feels uncomfortable around Jimmy."

"She likes him"

"No she blames herself that he may never walk again."

"Why"

"After that prank was pulled Emma ran out to Rick and he confessed his love to her, she blew him off, she was pretty mean about it to."

"So that has nothing to do with Jimmy being shot that was my-" he paused

"Rick was going to quit when he found out that Jimmy was going to be on the team, she convinced him not to if she hadn't none of this would of happened……or so she believes"

"Oh" he said looking down at his hands, he watched Emma sit up and pick up her jeans off the edge of the bed she stared at the gum mark then aggressively throw them across the room and laid back down.

"Her mom saved her tips for a month to afford those, she still hasn't told her about it." the ghost explained. Jay walked over to the jeans and picked them up he ran his finger across the gum and had a moment of regret, a loud knock at the door caused him to jump up. Craig came walking down the stairs; Emma quickly wiped the tears from her face and sat up.

"Hey were about ready to eat." Craig told her

"Okay, let's go eat." she said smiling.

Jay noticed how fake her enthusiasm was. She sat on the bed for another moment, took a deep breath and followed Craig up the stairs. The ghost sat on the bed and Jay looked around the room he made his way over to her dresser and opened the jewelry box, on top of all the jewelry were two green bracelets, two bracelets he knew all to well. He quickly shut the box

"Are we ready to go yet." he asked impatiently.

The ghost began to walk up the stairs Jay followed, as they left the past everyone sitting at the table laughing and eating and having a good time. He stopped for a second and stared at Emma then he and the ghost walked out of the house and down the street and down many streets before they stopped. Jay looked around at his surroundings and when he turned back to the ghost he was gone.


	4. What Will Be

Thank you soo much for the great reviews! This Chapter is short, next one will be longer.

" Ghost!?....Ghost!?.....Jimmy!?" Jay yelled searching for the ghost. Jay spun around quickly and seen a dark caped figure standing behind him. He slowly approached the figure.

"Are you the…third ghost?" he choked out. The ghost stood silently and shook his head yes.

"The ghost of Christmas future?" he asked the ghost shook his head yes again. Then it began to glide slowly down the street, Jay followed. They reached a small graveyard as they walked through the gates Jay felt a rush of coldness wrap around his body. He crossed his arms to keep warm; the trees whistled and swirled in the wind. The ghost finally stopped, Jay looked up at the small group of people were huddled around a tombstone; he recognized Emma and Manny, Towerz and Alex and others from Degrassi. They watched for about ten minutes then everyone tearfully went their separate ways. The ghost nodded toward to the tombstone and Jay slowly made his way toward it. When he approached it was too dark to read, he leaned closer to it and finally made out the name: Darcy Hogart.

"No, No not Darcy….who….who did this to her…who did this to her?" He asked near tears but the ghost just stood there "Who the hell did this to her?" he pleaded with the ghost. The ghost finally raised his arm slowly and pointed in the opposite direction. Jay quickly got up and made his way over to large tree, under it was a man sitting, Jay walked over to see who it was, it was his father. Jay got close to his face he reeked of alcohol.

"You did this to her….you hit her didn't you son of a-" Jay yelled and brought his fist back to hit him but he stopped himself, he knew that it wouldn't make a difference. Jay took a step back and looked over at the ghost

"Where was I…..Why wasn't I there to save her." he yelled, the ghost motioned for Jay, and he walked toward him. The Ghost put his thin fragile hand on Jays shoulder. They then appeared in a small room, the walls were painted a pale gray and one hade a window, there was a table with two chairs at either end. Jay recognized it to be and interrogation room. The ghost began to glide toward the door Jay followed him down the long empty halls of the jail. They approached the main lobby it was quiet except for two officers sitting in the back corner. Jay listened closely to them talk.

"So were getting that new transfer in from Cavelleri eh?"

"Yea heard he's a real trouble maker"

"Ah he's a young kid…what's he in for anyway"

"Got caught stealing some stereo equipment…..it's his third offense, so now he's waiting trial."

"That sucks." Jay looked at the door as it slowly opened and another officer walked through and behind him he saw himself. His eyes widened as he closely examined the replica of himself, he looked so warned out, so sad, so alone. He watched as the officers patted him down. They finally lead him to the back of the jail and placed him in a cell. The ghost and Jay entered the cell. Jay sat down beside himself who was curled up on the bed he heard light sobs. He looked up at the ghost.

"Tell me I can change this……tell me it doesn't need to be like this. I don't want to be the person I was before. I'll change, I've changed."


	5. Making Things Right

Thank you!!! I didnt finish writing the last chapter, so I spilt it up. I will hopefully get the end up by tommorow.

Jay! Jay! Wake up" Darcy yelled. Jay slowly opened his eyes and seen her standing in front of him. He quickly jumped up out of bed.

"Darcy your okay, you're alright." He hugged her.

"Of course I'm alright…are _you_ okay?" She pulled away confused

"It's not too late I got a second chance." He said looking out of the window

"A second chance for what…what are you talking about…you're acting completely insane." She said watching Jay search through his draws and finally pulling out a stack of money.

"Go to the store and buy this for me and meet me back here in an hour." He said writing something on a piece of paper and handing it to her. "Make sure they wrap it." He added going to leave

"Wait Jay…where are you going?" she asked

"I have something I need to take care of." She followed out of the room and into the living room. Jay noticed his father was lying on the couch drunk. He walked over to him a punched him in his face. His father took a minute to realize what just happened.

"Jason what do you think your doing?" he yelled and then lunged after him. Jay grabbed his neck and pinned him up against the wall.

"Something I should have done a long time ago…get your stuff and get out." He screamed

"This is my house I don't take orders from you." Jay pulled his arm back and punched him in the face again, causing his father to fall to the ground.

"You do now." He said. Then he motioned for Darcy to leave. Before walking out he grabbed his jacket and turned to his father.

"When I get back you better not be here."

Outside Darcy was waiting for him. He walked up to her and put his arm around her shoulder

"Everything's going to be okay." He told her. She nodded her head yes and looked up at him and laughed. "What's so funny" he asked

"Do you see what you're wearing?" she laughed again. He looked down at his pajamas and laughed.

"Guess I should have changed…but we don't have time for that now…so meet you back here in an hour." He said and got into his car, he only drove down a few blocks when he pulled up in front of a small house. He got out of the car and took a deep breath. He made his way to the door but hesitated before ringing the bell; he finally slowly pushed the bell in and took a step back. Soon after an older women opened the door and looked at Jay and rolled her eyes before he could say anything she yelled

"Alex it's for you." Alex came to the door and stared at Jay, she waited for him to talk but he just stood there.

"What do you want Jay." She asked frustrated but he still just stared at her. She went to shut the door but before she could he finally spoke.

"Alex…um…I…I just wanted to apologize for everything. I screwed up a lot, and I put you through a lot of stuff that you shouldn't have had to gone through. I want you to know that I'm really sorry" he looked down at his hands and waited for her to respond.

"Yeah what do I say to that………I appreciate the apology, and I wish I could forgive you but I don't think I can. I loved you Jay, I trusted you. You hooked up with my best friend and who knows how many other girls, you gave me gonorrhea. I'm sorry but I can't do this." She turned to leave

"You don't have to forgive me, you shouldn't forgive me. I just want you to know that if I could take it all back I would. I just want you to be happy Alex."

"I am…thanks." She said smiling at him, he smiled back at her and watched her walk back into the house.


	6. Just One Chance

So here is the last chapter! I really want to thank you guys for the wonderful things you have said throughout the story. I am really going to miss writing this and reading your opinions. Hope you like how I ended it!

Jay drove back to his house where Darcy was sitting on the steps waiting for him.

"It's about time!" she got up frustrated

"Sorry, sorry, did you get it?"

"Yeah its right here" she said handing him the neatly wrapped box, "Who is it for?"

"A friend" He said brushing the question off and going into the house. He looked through the rooms making sure his father wasn't there, He wasn't. He went into his room and quickly changed out of his pajamas.

About twenty minutes later he pulled up in front of Emma house. As he approached the door his changed his face from happy to his normal cocky expression. He knocked on the door and leaned against the door frame. Emma opened the door.

"Hey cause girl."

"Jay what are you doing here?" she asked confused

"Merry Christmas to you to" he said sarcastically "Didn't your parents ever teach you manners" he continued as she let out a loud frustrated sigh. "I want to talk to you." He finally confessed

"I don't think so." She said going to shut the door.

"Wait please just for a minute." He said putting his arm out so she couldn't shut it all the way. She looked at him for a second and finally gave in. She walked out of the house and shut the door behind her.

"I don't know how to say this…I'm not good with feelings and stuff…All this time I have been tormenting you because I was trying to fight……these feelings I have."

"Jay what are talking about?"

"Em, I did a lot of…thinking last night…" He paused and she stared at him confused. "I think…I think…I really like you Em"

"What? I'm sorry Jay…I don't feel the same way" She said and went to leave. He stared into space for a few moments.

"Emma wait." He called for her she paused for a second and turned toward him. He went into his car and pulled out the gift. "Here I got this for you." He said handing it to her. She walked slowly over to him and took the gift, she neatly unwrapped it. She looked at him surprised.

"These are the jeans I ruined in school the other day."

"Yeah…I put the gum on your chair…I ruined them, I am sorry." He said softly

"It's okay…there only jeans."

"Not only about the jeans…about everything…..with the ravine and Jimmy."

"Jimmy?"

"Yeah…what happened with Jimmy and Rick, I know you blame yourself but its not you fault…I made Rick think Jimmy was in on the paint and feathers that's why he shot him…it's all my fault. I am going to tell Hatzilakos as soon as we go back and Jimmy." He said, his eyes filling up with tears.

"It's Okay, everything will be okay" She said looking down at the ground.

"Can I ask you one more thing?" He asked, she shook her head yes. "If you don't have any feeling for me then why did you keep the bracelets from the ravine?"

"How did you know that?"

"That doesn't matter…just answer the question?"

"I don't know why I kept them."

"Em I know I have been……a jerk in the past, but I changed. You make me want to be a better person. What happened in the ravine, that was more to me than just hooking up. It was the only time you gave me the time of day, and what did I give you a STD. God I'm so stupid, I screw everything up. I'm sorry it was my reasonability to make sure I was clean. I really want you to consider giving me a chance. I know I'll probably screw it up, so I understand if you say no." He said and then walked around the car to get in. He went to grab the door handle.

"Jay wait" Emma stopped him. He looked up at her and she made her way over to him. She leaned into him and kissed him gently on the lips and then pulled away.

"Just one chance" she whispered. He lifted her chin up and looked into her eyes smiled and then pulled her into a passionate kissed.


End file.
